We're not the perfect two
by ARadomperson
Summary: A year after TDWT. Courtney and Trent created a band, and have a concert in Canada. Courtney will sing a song, she wrote, about Duncan. Read & Review.


**Hiya guys! This time, I decided to write a kind of DxC fanfiction. It is Courtney singing about her 'relationship' with Duncan, after he cheated on her.**

Normal: Courtney's thoughts, and descriptions

_Like this: Lyrics of the song_

Courtney's P.O.V

It was year after TDWT ended. A year after Duncan broke my heart, and cheated on me with Gwen. I matured ever since I wasn't so whiny as I was before. I even made a band with Trent, who quit the Drama Brothers. Tonight, we have a concert in Canada, and I'll sing the song which I wrote about Duncan.

I looked at the stage nervously. There were so many people on the stage. Only to see me, as I sing a song to Duncan. The guy who I hate and love at the same time. I wish he would disappear out of my life, but he wont. I sighed, and took a deep breath.

"You'll do it Courtney. It's not like he will be there anyway." I told myself, before hearing the crowd shout my name. With a small smile, I went on the stage, and the crowd started to scream my name.

"Good evening everyone." I greeted politely. Before the crowd had a chance to reply, I continued.

"Tonight, I will a song, wrote by myself, for a guy who broke my heart." I said, and than picked up my violin. I looked behind, at Trent, with his guitar. He gave me a thumbs up, and mouthed 'good luck' I smiled at him, before turning to crowd, and staring with a little intro of my violin. A few seconds later, Trent joined me with his guitar. Than, I started to sing.

"_We always used to talk real late after midnight_

_Now the only thing we do on the phone is fight_

_Is there a way to make this go away_

_I don't think that we're gonna be okay_

_You were my hero and I was your sidekick_

_Now you're gonna be the tear that I cry when we split_

_Baby I don't think that I can do this_

_It seems so wrong making up with only one kiss_

_Don't think that I could ever be_

_Able to stay with you now baby_

_Cause in time I know that we'll both see_

_We're not meant to be_

Memories filled my mind. Whenever Duncan would do something immature, I would always scold at him, but secretly, I enjoyed watching him being so happy. And every time we kissed, I could feel sparks and fireworks everywhere. I thought he felt it too, but it seems like I was wrong. He prefers kissing Gwen.

_Cause you're the one who makes me cry_

_You would never ever save me_

_All your words are full of lies_

_You're not the one I wanna marry_

_Cause baby can't you see_

_We're just a fantasy_

_There's nothing we can do_

_We're not the perfect two_

We were never meant to be. A summer romance, yes, but nothing stronger. He didn't really love me. We jumped into it way too quickly. Maybe opposites attract, but they never stick together for long.

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're not the perfect two_

_I thought you were my prince and I was your princess_

_Now that we're here all of that is meaningless_

_I think I was a fool for letting you fill the spaces_

_Between my hands and my diary pages_

_Y__ou used to be the one that made me happy_

_You used to tell me you were lucky to have me_

_Now you're as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care cause we're no longer together_

_Don't think that I could ever be_

_Able to stay with you now baby_

_Cause in time I know that we'll both see_

_We're not meant to be_

Now, I can't even look him in the eye. That jerk. But the worst feeling, isn't that with each day I missed him even more, but to know that with each passing day, he needs me less and less, way too busy loving Gwen. I don't blame her for falling for him. It's not her fault she couldn't control her feelings.

_Cause you're the one who makes me cry_

_You would never ever save me_

_All your words are full of lies_

_You're not the one I wanna marry_

_Cause baby can't you see_

_We're just a fantasy_

_There's nothing we can do_

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're not the perfect two_

Duncan and me were never the perfect two, even though I thought so. All we did was fight and make out, and this is not how a relationship is supposed to work. We should be always there for each other. Let's hope Gwen treats him right, or, at least better than me.

_You know that I'll never love you_

_Like the way I ever used to_

_But you know I will remember you_

_Now that I'm gone I smile_

_It took me quite awhile_

_To see we won't walk the aisle_

_Cause you're the one who makes me cry_

_You would never ever save me_

_All your words are full of lies_

_You're not the one I wanna marry_

_Cause baby can't you see_

_We're just a fantasy_

_There's nothing we can do_

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're not the perfect two_" I sang the last part, with my high pitch. The one Duncan always hated the most. He always said it was annoying, and it made him sick. Good for him.

I sighed, before slowly stopping my violin. Trent stopped playing guitar, and I took the microphone into my hands.

"Thank you. Thank you all for listening." I stammered, my vision burled by tears. I didn't even notice when they started to stream out of my eyes like waterfalls.

"This is the night, when I let you go. Duncan." I whispered, before going behind the curtains, leaving my old life behind. The old me, the old mistakes, and Duncan behind.

**So…what do you think about it? The perfect two was made by me. I wanted to do a DxC, with Courtney singing, with Trent, about Duncan and Gwen, but I didn't want any hate, because, well, I just can't write a fanfiction, with hate inside. So, Gwen or Duncan haters, you don't have to comment. Please comment if you liked it! :)**


End file.
